See You Again
See You Again is the fourth track/single released from the fourth studio album Flower Boy of American rapper/record producer Tyler the Creator. The track features a guest appearance from Colombian-American singer Kali Uchis. The official music video for the song was released on August 8, 2018. The song was certified "Platinum" by the RIAA on August 5, 2019, alongside "EARFQUAKE", making it one of the first two songs by Okonma to be certified "Platinum". Music Video The video follows Tyler (along with a cameo from rapper A$AP Rocky) on a military ship getting ready for a usual workday while Kali is in a rescue boat far away from the ship wearing a heavy yellow raincoat. The video later shifts to Tyler performing the second verse of the song on top of the ship with a crew of sergeants march behind him while he does so. The video ends with a short music video for "Where This Flower Blooms", Tyler appears wearing a ghost bedsheet with eyes poked out and a bucket hat to go along with it. As the sheet is taken off, a swarm of bees is revealed and attacks the screen, ending the video. Lyrics The Creator: Okay, okay, okay, okay Okay, okay, oh You live in my dream state Relocate my fantasy I stay in reality You live in my dream state Anytime I count sheep That's the only time we make up You exist behind my eyelids, my eyelids I don't wanna wake up The Creator & Kali Uchis: 20/20, 20/20 vision Cupid hit me, cupid hit me with precision, I Wonder if you look both ways When you cross my mind, I said, I said I'm sick of, sick of, sick of, sick of chasing You're the one that's always running through my day dreams, I I can only see your face when I close my eyes Can I get a kiss? And can you make it last forever? I said I'm 'bout to go to war And I don't know if I'ma see you again Can I get a kiss? (Can I) And can you make it last forever? (Can you) I said I'm 'bout to go to war ('Bout to) I don't know if I'ma see you again (Uh, switch it up) The Creator: I said, okay, okay, okay, okie dokie, my infatuation Is translatin' to another form of what you call it? — Love Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, I ain't met you I've been looking, stop the waiting 'fore I stop the chasing, like a alcoholic You don't understand me, what the fuck do you mean? It's them rose tinted cheeks, yeah it's them dirt-colored eyes Sugar honey iced tea, bumblebee on the scene Yeah I'd give up my bakery to have a piece of your pie Yeugh! The Creator & Kali Uchis: 20/20, 20/20 vision Cupid hit me, cupid hit me with precision, eye Wonder if you look both ways When you cross my mind, I said, I said I'm sick of, sick of, sick of, sick of chasing You're the one that's always running through my day dreams, I I can only see your face when I close my eyes (So) Can I get a kiss? (Can I get a kiss?) And can you make it last forever? (Oh, forever) I said I'm 'bout to go to war (Go to war) I don't know if I'ma see you again (See you again) Can I get a kiss? (Can I) And can you make it last forever? (Can you) I said I'm 'bout to go to war ('Bout to) I don't know if I'ma see you again The Creator & Kali Uchis: Okay, okay, okay, okay Okay, okay, okay, oh La la, la la la la, la la La la, la la la, la la La la, la la la la, la la La la, la la la la One more time?